Sniper Mask
Summary Sniper Mask is the name used to refer to one of the first masked killers encountered by Yuri Honjo, wearing a black suit and fedora and armed with a sniper rifle. His mask is cracked during an encounter with Yuri and Mayuko Nise, causing him to partially regain control of himself and giving him some of his memories back. He has a connection with Yuri's older brother Rika. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 9-B Name: Sniper Mask, Yuka Makoto Origin: Tenkuu Shinpan Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Angel | Person who is Close to God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, superhuman hearing, echolocation-like skill, expert sniper, skilled knife thrower and brawler | Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: Street level physically (Strong enough to stop the mace of a strong mask and throw an Angel several meters into the air) and with rifle | At least Wall level (Stronger than a regular Defragmented Angel, comparable to a casual Rika Honjo as an Apostle) Speed: Peak Human (Rika Honjo considered him stronger than himself prior to becoming an Angel, can compete with strong Angels) with Supersonic reactions (Can dodge sniper rifle bullets and catch handgun bullets, can intercept a grenade shot by a grenade launcher) | At least Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Faster than before, can fight a casual Rika as an Apostle) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class Durability: Street level (Unharmed by falling from several stories tall, comparable to other strong Angels) | At least Wall level (Can fight a casual Rika as an Apostle) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with throwing knives, a few hundred meters with sniper rifle Standard Equipment: Sniper rifle (Apparently a Mosin-Nagant). Later on, he acquires a set of throwing knives from another Angel and begins to carry at least six on his belt. Intelligence: Average, expert sniper and a capable tactician Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, has a minor fear of heights Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Angel: After receiving an Angel Mask the Sniper Mask's brain was hacked and his body was enhanced, increasing his physical strength and skill. **'Sniping Skills:' The mask also installed sniping skills into his brain, turning him into a lethal sniper. Sniper Mask is extremely accurate, able to easily hit any shot in 200m or less, intercept the projectile of a grenade launcher, shoot behind his back and shoot his rifle accurately with one hand through an ajar door without even looking at it. Additionally, Sniper Mask is able to ricochet his bullets to target an enemy in cover. After acquiring some throwing knives Sniper Mask has demonstrated the ability to throw a knife and immediately shoot a bullet so that it ricochets off the knife while in mid-air, giving him the ability to ricochet around cover even in mostly open areas. **'Hearing:' The Sniper Mask's hearing has also been increased to superhuman levels, allowing him to easily identify people by their footsteps and giving him an echolocation-like skill that allows him to grasp the position of his enemies and the environment around him without using his eyes, which combined with his ability to ricochet bullets allows him to snipe people without a line of sight between them. *'Person Close to God:' After being fatally injured, Kuon, a person close to god, managed to transfer the essential parts of her consciousness to Sniper Mask's brain. This transfered Kuon's qualification and capability as a person close to god to Sniper Mask. The transfer was also accompanied by a forced Defragmentation (the elimination of an Angel's mask program) and increased Sniper Mask's physical abilities as an Angel even further than what would normally be achievable with a regular Defragmentation and allowing Sniper Mask to fight evenly with an Apostle like Rika. Kuon's consciousness also remains inside his brain, acting as mental support in a similar way to an Angel's mask program, including the ability to remove the restrictions on Sniper Mask's physical abilities and processing capabilities to allow him to exceed the limits of a regular Angel. Key: Angel | Person Close to God Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tenkuu Shinpan Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Snipers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9